Harry Potter and The UFI
by j.ahots
Summary: Harry Potter recives a package from four unknown people. They call themselves the U.F.I. When he meets theses four people, he finds out that they are the only people besides him who can defeat the Dark Lord. Will they help him??


Hey all you peeps. This is the first ever fanfic I have written not the first one I have posted. This one is the first one that I thought of around a year ago. I hope you like it.  
  
Let me tell you one thing. I can't spell and I am not good at my grammer. For all of you who care, go to hell. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing HP. All I own are the people Brijette Williams Jade Williams, Angie Guevara, and Stephanie Calvert.  
  
Now on to my story!!  
  
Introlude  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of rain on his window. He looked out side and saw all of the dark clouds over number 4 Privet Drive. Harry sighed and grabbed his glasses that were on his bed side table. He put them on and looked at his clock. It read 7:30. He got up and got dressed. When he was putting on his short, he heard a tap, tap , tap on his bedroom window.  
  
It was his birthday, and her was overjoyed. He ran to his window and let in six owls. Two he recognized four he didn't. He opened up the package that Hedwig was carrying. It was from Sirius. The note read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are the muggles treating you? Tell me right away if they are being mean to you. I want to know. By the way, Happy Birthday. I just thought I would send you a little something.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry tore open the package and inside was a little glass ball that has the whole glazy inside of it. He looked at the planets move around inside the little glass globe. He watched Earth move around in circles, pushing mars out of the way. He smiled and put it on his desk. He opened the one from Ron and this is what the note read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey, Harry, this is Ron. When my brother, Charlie, went to America, he got me a necklace and I told him to get another one for you. Of course my mom has sent you something, but I thought it would be cool for you to have.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry opened the package and out fell a silver chain necklace with a cross on it. When Harry looked close, he could see Jesus on it. "Wow," said Harry, under his breath. He slipped it on and then grabbed another note and package. He saved the big one for last. He opened up the note to tha next one and noticed it was from Hagrid. The note read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Hello Harry. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry shrugged. He grabbed the parcel and opened it up. Inside was a box of Hagrid's Rock cakes, some chocolate frogs and a book called, How to Detect Evil, by Jeremy Ohaal. Harry, once again, shrugged. He looked at the largest parcel that three of the six owls had carried. He tried to pick it up but it was too heavy. He took the letter off the top. He opened it, and it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
You do not know me or any of my friends. We are new to Hogwarts but will be starting in your year. We just wanted to send some things for your birthday.  
  
U F I  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry ripped open the parcel and was amazed at it's content. There were four different parcels, each rapped in a different color.  
  
  
  
  
  
He picked up the red one and opened it. Inside was a majick camera. It had all of it's film but one On the rapper it read Stephanie. He shrugged (Once again)  
  
  
  
  
  
He put it down and picked up the blue one. He opened it and inside was a mood necklace in the shape of Army dog tags. On the rapper it said Angelica.  
  
  
  
  
  
He picked up the yellow one and opened it. It was a new quill with majick ink that changed the color you wanted it to whenever you wanted it to. On the rapper it said Brijette.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked inside the box and pulled out the biggest one. He opened it and inside was a shirt that said Jesus Loves Me, So Fuck Off Slytherins. Harry laughed and pulled out a pair of cargo shorts for boys. On the rapper it said Jade.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry laughed again and put all of his stuff away. When he was done, he went down stairs. 


End file.
